


Glimpses Into Their Future

by OsoloNewsDay (TheOtherPerson), screamqueen18



Series: Hurting Universe [2]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alpha Hope, Alpha Kelley, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/F, Fluff and Smut, G!P, Girl Penis, Hurting Universe, Omega Carli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherPerson/pseuds/OsoloNewsDay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamqueen18/pseuds/screamqueen18
Summary: A little smutty, fluffy glimpse into O'Harli's future at a USWNT camp. Set in the Hurting universe.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So in order to break up some of the angst, and ensure our Hurting readers that yes O'Harli will have a happy ending, we wrote this three shot a while back! We hope you enjoy!

Carli moaned as her butt pressed into something hard. It wasn’t her first time waking up like this, her Apple watch vibrating on her wrist, waking only her and not her sleeping companions. The omega liked getting up earlier than her alphas; she liked being up before the sun, stretching and having an hour or two of peace before the rest of the team woke up. She really wasn’t looking forward to dealing with Sammy and Steph. Those two were starting to get on her nerves. Of course, her alphas wouldn’t step in, both supposedly enjoying their mate’s discomfort. 

She rolled over and sighed contentedly as she came face to face with a sleeping Kelley. She pressed a soft kiss to her mate’s lips before doing the same to Hope’s mouth and slipping out of bed. 

The midfielder stretched out lazily before slipping off her oversized sleep shirt and tugging on a sports bra, one of Kelley’s Stanford soccer shirts, and a pair of spandex. 

“Where’re you going?” Kelley muttered sleepily. 

“To stretch out,” Carli whispered. “I’ll be back soon. Go back to sleep.”

The defender sleepily eyed her mate, before nodding and rolling over into Hope’s arms. “Wake us up when you come back,” she said blearily. 

Carli nodded before grabbing her shoes and socks, and bending over to put them on. 

“On second thought,” Kelley said a little more alert, as she had seen just the way the spandex stretched around their mate’s curvaceous backside. “You can stay and Hope and I can stretch you out just fine.”

The midfielder snorted and shook her head. “Go back to sleep Kell,” she said laughing. “I’ll see you when I get back.”

Carli’s run was short, her mind lingering on the previous night’s love making. Her mates had been so sweet the day before, tenderly loving her until the early hours of the morning. Her alphas were so sweet, so protective. She needed them as much as they needed her. She hadn’t thought so in the beginning, but by now, it was clear just how much they cherished her. She was their missing piece. They had helped her overcome her eating disorder and become healthy again.

It had taken months for her to convince her girls to let her run alone. Finally, they had relented, though for the first few weeks she would see them drive by in the car checking on her every couple miles. Now, however, they let her run alone at least when they were at home or at camps where they were familiar with the area. They had set rules, stick to busy streets, don’t go down any dark short cuts, keep the cellphone on and at high volume, only run with one earbud so as to be more alert to the surroundings, and in case of emergencies, pepper spray. It wasn’t like she was going to need it though. She knew after last night, she stunk to high heaven of alpha pheromones. No one would dare come near with such powerful alphas so clearly having claimed her. 

The midfielder quietly slipped back in her hotel room, unsure of whether Hope and Kelley were awake or not yet. She quickly kicked off her shoes and socks before stripping the rest of her sweaty clothes and tossing them in a pile in the corner. The omega was unaware of the eyes on her as she lazily bent over to stretch out her hamstrings slightly before heading to the bathroom to run a hot shower.

Hope slipped out of bed quietly, before following Carli into the bathroom. “Good morning babe,” she greeted, wrapping her arms around her mate and placing a soft kiss to the omega’s mating mark.

“Good morning Hope,” Carli greeted, relaxing in the keeper’s arms. “Why are you up so early?”

“I heard you come in, and then I got a wonderful eyeful when you bent over to stretch,” Hope teased, pressing herself against Carli’s ass. 

Carli could smell the pheromones dripping from every pore on the keeper’s body. She’d have to have no sense of smell not to know that the tall alpha was going into rut. The midfielder should have realized it the night before when the two were so amorous. Though, to be fair, they were always up for a little - or a lot of - love making. 

She could feel her inner omega responding, whimper and submitting within her. The omega’s neck canted to the side, exposing both Kelley and Hope’s mating marks, no thought was given to this submission. It was natural now. It was safe. They were not Brian. They were her mates, and they loved her more than they loved themselves. Even in their rut, if she said no, they’d respect her wishes. Not that she had any intention of saying no now. She wanted them, their ruts, their hard knots, and their fertile seed spilling into her protected womb. No, now was not the time to get pregnant. Soon though. Soon, they’d have pups. Just not now. Not with Jill going crazy with roster spots. 

“Hope,” the omega husked. 

“What do you want, little one?” the alpha purred. She would not advance any further unless she knew her mate wanted this as much as she did. 

Behind them, Kelley watched with rapt interest, her own cock straining against her boxer shorts. She knew their mate would say ‘yes’. It had been a long time since Carli’s old fears had surfaced. Now she was almost as sex crazed as her alphas. Still, her mates loved her beyond words and would always check before taking things further. Even when Carli initiated things, they’d check to make sure something deeper wasn’t going on. 

“Please,” Carli gasped feeling Hope grind herself against her.

“Not yet little one,” the keeper teased guiding Carli into the shower. “Let’s get you clean first, then we’ll see about getting you all wet and dirty.”

Carli let out a moan as Hope nipped lightly at her mating mark, before gently pushing her towards the shower. 

“Shower sex then?” Kelley asked amusedly, pulling Hope towards her for a kiss as she watched their omega turn on the shower before turning back towards them. “That’s a great way to start the day.”

Carli walked back over to kiss Kelley, her hands trailing over the smaller alpha’s body. She could smell the pheromones beginning to pour off of Kelley as well. Soon both of alphas would be in full blown rut. The two were always in sync. Carli’s own heat, however, rarely matched their ruts, her suppressants not allowing the perfect mix. Heats and ruts could sometimes overpower suppressants, thus part of their key factors for protection was to stretch out the omega’s heat unnaturally. This kept the chances of omega’s heats from matching their mate’s rut. 

Hope let Kelley step in after the omega, turning the midfielder under the spray so she was sandwiched between her alphas. She could feel Hope’s cock twitching, the semi-hard cock becoming fully hard against her as it pressed against the beginning curvature of her ass. Hope had to lift the omega up slightly to enter her. Kelley had the opposite problem, being a tad short. She would have to thrust upward to enter Carli fully. Though she was fine, at least for now, to allow her erection to rub against their omega’s mons, brushing over her clit when it slipped between two full lips. 

Carli whimpered feeling the tips of their cocks just barely pressing inside of her. Her head fell backward against Hope’s shoulder as she felt Kelley lightly press herself forward barely, the head of her cock slipping deeper inside of her, before withdrawing. 

“Please,” she gasped.

“Please what?” the smaller alpha teased. 

“Fuck me,” Carli breathed. “Show me I am yours. But please don’t tease.”

“Oh no promises there little one,” Hope smirked. The keeper pulled out of their omega, causing her to whine. 

“Don’t tease,” the midfielder pleaded. “Please.”

“You’re supposed to be showering,” Kelley teased, running her hands up and down Carli’s wet body. 

Carli groaned and reached her hands down, finding her mate’s hard cocks. Her thumbs began tracing circles over the slippery heads, smearing pre-cum all around. “Fine then,” she groaned moving her hands away and reaching for the soap. 

The midfielder moved away from her alphas as she began rubbing body wash all over herself, teasingly lathering her breasts and stomach before bending over and washing her legs. A sharp slap to her ass made her jump and squeal in shock.

“Hands against the wall,” Kelley growled pressing herself so her arousal was situated right against her dripping entrance. 

“You said I was supposed to be showering,” Carli panted, moaning as Kelley ran her hand over the inside of her thigh, so close to where she wanted it.

Kelley chuckled as she brought her hand down on her omega’s ass again. “Oh you are,” she said smirking. “But that doesn’t mean we can’t have fun with you.”

The smaller alpha smirked at Hope, kissing the stronger alpha on the lips before kneeling. She often got on her knees for both her mates, enjoying the taste of their omega and the way the keeper thrust into her mouth with abandon. However, she didn’t often eat their asses. No, that was a special treat, especially for Carli who seemed extra sensitive in that area.

How the midfielder had gone so long without experimenting with anal sex was beyond them. She seemed to almost enjoy that more than vaginal penetration. It was lucky she had two mates, both able to bring their mate the maximum pleasure. Their cocks penetrating her two holes, being able to feel each other’s movement between the thin membrane. 

Kelley’s mouth curled at the corners as the tip of her tongue teased Carli’s puckered rosebud, causing a loud moan to rip from the midfielder. The taste was bitter, but not altogether unpleasant. She didn’t mind doing this for the omega. With all the stuff Carli did for them, she deserved that and the world. 

Hope worked soap into Carli’s front, massaging her breasts in the process. Despite the warm water, the omega’s nipples were hard as diamonds, standing out against Hope’s palms, begging for attention.

“Kell,” Carli begged. “Please….more.”

Kelley smirked as she dragged a finger up and down the omega’s dripping pussy. “Someone’s wet,” she teased. 

“Yes,” Carli gasped wantonly, her chest and cheek pressing against the cool tile of the shower wall as she used her hands to spread herself more for Kelley. 

“Good girl,” Hope growled tweaking Carli’s nipples before stepping backwards and sitting down on the built in shower bench, grateful for the massive shower in their suite. “Tell her how you want it Carli, tell her how good it feels.”

“So good,” their omega moaned softly. “Please, more.”

Kelley chuckled as she licked all the way up Carli’s dripping slit to her ass, smearing the moisture on her tongue around the puckered rosebud. She pressed her tongue against the tight hole, causing the midfielder to whimper and buck her hips. 

“Don’t tease,” Carli pleaded. “Please….”

The smaller alpha smirked pulling back as she pressed a soft kiss to her ass cheeks. “Tell me how you want it, Princess,” she commanded.

“Fuck my ass with your tongue, alpha,” Carli whimpered. “Show me how much you really love me.”

Sex wasn't just sex with Carli. It was an adoration. It was above all else an experience of her love for her mates and her mates love for her. She had been afraid of alphas before, afraid of their power and take-what-they-want attitude. But not from her mates. This was the most primal connection that showed how much they adored their ‘princess’. It showed that they'd do anything to please her because she was their missing link. Sex had just been sex before her. Now it was something else. More kinky...maybe, but twice as passionate and overflowing with emotions and love. 

Kelley squeezed Carli’s thighs. She heard the emotion behind their omega’s words. She wanted proof of the defender’s love, well then, Kelley would give her one damn good show. 

Moving forward, she stiffened her tongue making it hard as it pushed past Carli’s first ring of tight muscles. The midfielder moaned her head going to Hope’s shoulders as Hope’s arms came around her waist holding her up as her knees became weak. The experience of pleasure as Kelley’s tongue made smooth torturous work of her ass had her mewing for more. 

“Please Kell,” Carli whined as the alpha’s tongue began pushing in and out of her ass. “More.”

Hope smirked at Kelley from where she had moved to help hold Carli up once her knees had started trembling. “How wet is she?” 

The smaller alpha’s eyes glittered as she pulled her tongue out of Carli’s clenching hole. “She’s dripping,” the defender said wickedly, as she traced her fingers up and down her slit, before nipping at the soft skin of Carli’s inner thigh.

“Do you want to cum little one?” Hope teased.

“Yes, babe,” Carli begged. “Please make me cum.”

“Do you think she’s earned it Kell?” the keeper asked, as her hands slid down Carli’s body, lightly flicking her clit. 

“Yes,” Carli babbled as Kelley pressed her tongue against her puckered rosebud again, pushing it in deeper. The omega dug her hands and fingernails into her bubbly ass cheeks to spread them even wider, giving her alpha easier access to her tightest hole. “Please, please, please, let me cum.”

Hope cupped the omega’s small breasts, tweaking and pinching her hard nipples. “We’ll let you cum little one,” she soothed. “Just be patient.”

Hope knew the midfielder couldn't hold out long. She had never been one for patience on or off the field. The poor thing would probably try to take matters into her own hands if they didn't make her cum soon. 

She leaned forward, kissing Carli fully, letting the hot spray run down their bodies where it trickled down the valley between Carli’s deliciously full ass cheeks where Kelley had made her home licking, nipping, and sucking the tiny rosebud. It didn't take long before the omega was quivering, one light tap of Kelley’s fingers to her clit sent her over the edge turning the quiver into a full spasm as Hope held her tightly against her own chest. 

Kelley hummed. The vibrations she made extended Carli’s orgasm, as a gush of warm wetness flooded the defender’s hand where she held it against the woman’s woman's spasming pussy and throbbing clit. 

Carli whimpered as Kelley drew out her orgasm, her body sensitive to the touch. She writhed as the smaller alpha gently began to trace circles around her clit, causing smaller aftershocks to race through her. “Sensitive,” she hissed, trying to move away, but Kelley’s hands held her in place as she began to clean her with her tongue. 

Hope leaned down capturing Carli’s lips as Kelley swiped her tongue over the omega’s slit, greedily tasting her essence. Carli moaned into her mouth as the defender flicked her tongue over her clit, causing another wave of wetness to gush from her. 

“Sensitive,” Carli whimpered, breaking the kiss as Hope’s fingers played with her nipples. 

“Good,” Hope said softly reaching down to stroke her quivering rosebud. “Then it won’t take much for you to come again.”

Carli whimpered as Kelley lightly blew on her clit. The sensation, coupled with Hope’s fingers tweaking her nipples and stroking her clenching asshole were enough to send her over the edge again. 

“Cum for us,” Hope whispered as Carli screamed softly, burying her face into Hope’s shoulder.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio's fun continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next installment of this three-shot! We hope you enjoy!
> 
> Warning: This chapter contains lots of smut.

It took longer this time for Carli to come down from her orgasm. Between the two of them, Carli allowed herself to be carried out of the shower and lightly toweled off before being swept up in Kelley’s surprisingly strong arms. 

“Put me down,” Carli demanded, hating being reminded that she was actually the lightest one of the three of them. 

Kelley pretended like she was going to actually drop the midfielder down where they stood, earning a surprised sequel from Carli who held onto her for dear life, afraid she was going to land on her butt on the hotel carpet. She also received a warning look from Hope. The defender just winked at the big bad keeper before running with Carli into the other room, leaving Hope to hurry after them. Her hard cock bouncing against her abs, hitting the spot where she had gotten her mates’ names tattooed in white ink. 

The alphas were into the beginning stages of their rut, precum dripping deliciously from the tip of their cocks. They were throbbing, needing attention. They were practically begging for it as they stood at attention, straining for even a graze of the omega’s hand. Still, the alphas held themselves back. They weren't Brian. They were always gentle, at least at first, before they took her hard. Surprisingly, Carli still carried the ‘go big or go home’ motto from the field into the bedroom. She wanted to experience everything her mates had to offer. She just felt she missed out on so much in the first 34 years of her life. 

The midfielder slid her hands down their bodies until she reached their throbbing members. The two moaned as she slid her hands over their hard lengths before dropping to her knees and placing a soft kiss to each tip.

Kelley’s moan came out strangled. “Car, are you sure?” 

“Yes,” the omega breathed. “I want you, I want this.”

“You don’t have to,” Hope said gently, tangling her fingers in the kneeling brunette’s hair as she looked up at her. 

“I want to,” Carli said softly, stroking their cocks as she alternated in placing kisses to their taut and straining abdomens.

“Fuck,” Kelley moaned as Carli flicked her tongue over the tip of her cock, lapping at the beads of precum gathered there. She groaned as the midfielder took more of her cock into her mouth, her hand stroking the base, while her other hand worked Hope’s hard cock. 

“Car,” the smaller alpha groaned as she tangled her fingers in the omega’s hair. “Fuck.”

Carli swirled her tongue around the head of Kelley’s cock once more before taking more of it in her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down, sucking hard as she slid more and more of the hard shaft past her full, pouty lips.

She whimpered feeling the alpha’s fingers tightening in her hair, and she looked up at her. Kelley groaned seeing Carli staring at her with her soft brown eyes, her full lips wrapped around her cock. “Yes,” she groaned, keeping her eyes locked on Carli’s, as the omega swallowed around her cock, trying to take it down to the base but failing, her hand coming up to stroke the rest as she pulled back a bit. “That’s it Princess. Take my cock.” 

Carli swallowed once more and pulled back, resting her head against the alpha’s hipbone as she breathed heavily. Her hand came up to stroke the velvety shaft, as she stared into Kelley’s eyes.

“Good girl,” the alpha praised softly. Her hand came to wipe away the thin string of spit that rested just under the older woman’s lip. “Our very good girl.”

Carli licked her lips before turning to Hope’s cock. She placed a soft kiss to the base before licking up the underside towards the head, before taking it in her mouth, bobbing her head up and down on the first few inches. 

“You both are so big,” Carli said pulling back to breathe. 

The midfielder took the first few inches of Hope’s larger cock into her mouth again, before slowly pressing forward until almost half of the keeper’s cock was in her mouth. She stroked the alpha’s shaft as her head began to bob, sucking on the large cock as she began to take more of it into her mouth. She breathed through her nose, her cheeks hollowing as she sucked more and more of her alpha’s cock into her mouth until the tip pressed firmly against the back of her throat. 

Carli pulled back a little to breathe, before running her lips over the shaft again, looking up at Hope through half-lidded eyes as she swirled her tongued around her mate’s arousal. 

“Yes, babe,” Hope husked. “Just like that. Your lips look so good wrapped around my cock. You’re so good to us. We don’t deserve such a wonderful mate like you.”

“Yes, you do,” Carli whispered. “I’m just lucky to have you both. Now let me help you, like you’ve helped me a thousand times over.”

Hope moaned as the midfielder once again took her cock in her mouth, letting the head travel fully down her throat until her nose hit the keeper’s dark curls at the base of her cock. She wasn’t very good at deepthroating - at least Hope’s ten inches - her gag reflex often showing itself with a vengeance. Her eyes watered as she started to cough lightly. She moved back, catching her breath before diving back in. 

The taller alpha tried hard to fight her moans. She was loud. She knew that. Her voice needed to carry out over to her back line on the pitch. She just couldn’t hold back sometimes, at least not with Carli. When she was with Kelley only, there had been a few times where she had been a bit too loud during sex. She had been given ‘the look’ from Christie, meaning she that had the youngins at the time or whoever was next door to the alpha couple had heard them. Now was completely different. Something about the omega made her lose herself. 

She was close, she could never last long when she saw those pretty lips that seemed so serious to the rest of the world wrapped around her cock. She often felt she didn’t deserve the omega or Kelley for that matter, but now that she had them, only the grave would pull her away from them. 

“Stop,” the keeper moaned. “No more.”

Carli looked up at her, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes. Hope carefully wiped them away. “Are you okay?”

The omega smiled, looking up at Hope as she stroked the alpha’s cock. “Never better...at least if what I think is what is about to happen is going to start now.”

Carli was more than wet. Slickness coated her thighs. She might have been afraid of her inner omega and sex before, but not now. No, she was more than happy to let her previously repressed inner omega come out to play. 

“Come here,” Hope said pulling the omega to her feet. She placed her hands on Carli’s hips pulling her into a soft kiss as she guided her backwards to the bed. 

Kelley eagerly joined them as they continued kissing, pressing herself against the omega’s ass as she began nipping at the soft flesh of her neck.

Carli broke the kiss with Hope, turning to meet Kelley who lips hungrily claimed her own. Hope trailed her hands down the midfielder’s body, finding a pool of wetness between her legs. 

The omega whimpered into the kiss as Kelley’s tongue claimed her mouth. “Mine,” the alpha growled breaking the kiss. Carli whimpered as her head fell back against the bed, Kelley grabbing pillows to situate under her hips and head, as Hope settled between her legs.

Carli cried out as Hope flattened her tongue and swiped it up the length of her slit. “Please,” she gasped. “Yes!”

Hope smirked before planting kisses to the inside of the omega’s thighs, avoiding where the omega wanted her the most.

“Come here,” Carli husked. Kelley’s erection looked painfully hard. She was not as good at being able to hold back. She could stop herself if Carli didn’t want her to do something or she wasn’t comfortable, but she had to take care of her rut erection or it would start to hurt. The midfielder was always aware of her alphas needs, keeping it in mind with teasing them.

The defender moved up the bed until she was next to Carli’s head. The omega grabbed her hips as she bit back a moan. Turning her head, Carli allowed the head of her smaller mate’s cock to pass past her lips. Kelley might be shorter but she still wasn’t “small” in the cock department. Frat daddy was a healthy 8.5’’ and after much practice, the midfielder could take it all the way to the back of her throat. It still made her eyes water, but it didn’t make her gag quite as much as Hope’s did. 

Kelley tangled her fingers in Carli’s hair as the omega began to bob her head up and down, taking as much of the cock in as she could comfortably. 

“Fuck,” Kelley groaned. “That’s it babe. Just like that.”

The smaller alpha tangled her fingers in Carli’s hair, pressing her hips forward slightly to give herself better access to Carli’s mouth. The omega’s fingers dug into the alpha’s hips urging her forward. “Fuck me,” Carli breathed, pulling her mouth off her alpha’s cock and staring up at her. “Fuck me like I know you want to.”

“You want me to slide my cock past those pretty lips of yours?” Kelley growled, her thumb tracing over Carli’s bottom lip. Carli nodded, sucking Kelley’s thumb into her mouth, and biting it gently. She had certainly mastered that dirty talk, which had been awkward and stilted at first.

“Yes,” Carli breathed. “Make me yours.”

Kelley finally let go. She wouldn’t have ever imagined getting to this when they first started their relationship; Carli had been fragile and scared. Now she was almost a sex kitten the way she pushed her alphas to give and take in equal measures pleasure. She knew now that these alphas would take care of her. Taking pleasure meant giving it now.

Kelley’s hips pumped forward, pushing into Carli’s wet hot mouth. She moaned, matching Carli’s own yelp of surprise muffled by her cock. Hope had heard what they were about to do and decided to up her game. Using her large keeper hands, she moved her right hand between her lover’s thighs. She had already moistened her fingers, pushing down on the mattress to get under her mate to reach her ass. With one finger she pushed into Carli’s ass still wet with Kelley’s spit. She timed it perfectly to match Kelley’s first rough thrust into the omega’s mouth.

Carli moaned around Kelley’s cock, the vibrations travelling up the alpha's shaft causing her hips to buck. Hope curled her finger inside of Carli’s ass, as Kelley pressed her cock further past the omega’s pouty lips, causing her hips to buck and her back to arch. 

The smaller alpha tightened her grip on Carli’s hair as she guided Carli’s mouth on her cock. 

“Yes babe,” Kelley moaned. “That’s it. Take it all.”

Carli whimpered as she felt her alpha’s cock pressing against the back of her throat. Kelley slowly pumped her hips forward, the final inches of her cock disappearing in Carli’s wet mouth. The midfielder’s tongue flicked over the base of her cock and her balls, causing a loud moan to rip from the alpha as she held the omega’s head firmly. Kelley moved so she was straddling the midfielder’s head, pressing her cock even deeper down her throat.

Before she knew it, thick ropes of salty cum were splashing the back of her throat. She wanted to move forward to get a taste of the tangy substance but stayed in place for Kelley. She knew she wasn't far behind. Hope was mercilessly fucking her ass hole now, stretching it so it would be ready for her cock. It throbbed painfully between the keeper’s powerful thighs. She would wait though. Her mates’ pleasure came first. 

And she came hard. Hope curled her fingers hard as her tongue flicked over her clit making her see stars. The omega’s cry was lost as Kelley’s cock continued to shoot thick ropes of cum down her throat. Carli swallowed, being careful not to choke on all the cum as Kelley began thrusting her cock deeper into her mouth. 

Finally, the alpha pulled out, resting her cock on Carli’s lips as small bursts of cum continued to shoot out of her cock. The omega’s tongue darted out to lick them up, as Kelley sat back on her heels, looking at the flushed omega under her. 

“Uhhhhh….” Carli moaned, her bones like jelly as she couldn’t lift her body if the building were on fire. The orgasm had left her immobile, only her tongue moved out swiping over her lip to catch the tiny white pearl of cum. The taste was exquisitely Kelley. Salty and sweet, with the slight tartness of the berries she gobbled down every morning. 

Hope smirked. Her mates were beautiful, more so after they had just cum. Now, though, it was her turn.

She placed kisses on Carli’s trembling thighs before moving to straddle the omega, pressing her hard cock against her taut abs. “Ready Kell?” she asked quietly, stroking her mate’s back as the smaller alpha stared down at their panting and flushed mate.

Kelley nodded, flashing a smirk over her shoulder before moving off the omega. Hope moved so she was kneeling as Kelley helped Carli sit up. “Already?” Carli asked wide eyed as she stared at the still hard cocks between their legs. 

“Yep,” Kelley said smirking. “Hands and knees Car.”

Carli moved on still shaky legs so she was on her hands and knees in front of Hope. “Good girl,” the alpha soothed running a hand over her back, the other one lubing up her cock. “Are you ready?”

“Yes,” Carli breathed as the tip of Hope’s cock pressed against her rosebud. “I’m so ready.”

Hope pressed the tip of her cock past the first ring of muscles, pulling Carli backwards so she was kneeling above her cock, her back pressed against her chest. Kelley moved forward, pressing herself against Carli’s front as Hope began to ease her cock into the tight hole. 

Carli moaned as the tip of Kelley’s cock pressed against her entrance, slippery and wet from her orgasm. “Can you take us both babe?” Kelley moaned, her hips jerking forward. 

Carli let out a strangled moan and nodded her head jerkily as Hope began to work the first few inches of her cock inside her tight hole. Kelley captured the omega’s lips as she sat back on her heels, guiding Carli down on top of her, Hope following, her hand pressing on the omega’s back guiding her down onto Kelley’s cock. Their strangled cries of pleasure bounded of the walls mixing together till they could no longer tell whose strangled moans were whose.

The keeper pressed a soft open mouthed kiss to the skin on Carli’s shoulder before pulling out and pressing her cock against her back. Carli whimpered at the loss of contact, and looked over her shoulder. 

“I want you to be comfortable,” Hope soothed, moving so she could help position her mates more comfortably. “Don’t worry, you’ll have both of us.”

Carli sat on Kelley’s lap, straddling her fully so the defender’s cock, still covered in her own sticky white cum, just barely pressed inside of her. Like all alphas in rut, one orgasm wasn’t enough to empty her swollen sac. The alphas needed to knot before they would be satisfied. That could be several orgasms still. By then Carli would be filled to the brim, her stomach bulging slightly as her womb and ass were filled with her mates seed respectively. They wouldn’t be surfacing for hours.

Hope’s large keeper hands pushed down on the middle of Carli’s back, directing her to lay against Kelley so the larger alpha could direct her cock into the midfielder’s ass more easily. As the tip slid past the first ring of muscles, Hope could feel Carli’s muscles start to spasm. Kelley moaned, her cock moving in the omega’s tight pussy. The keeper could feel Kelley’s every movement. It was driving her mad, the extra pleasure of the cock rubbing underneath hers separated by only the thin membrane.

“More,” Carli choked out. Only the head of the larger alpha’s cock was inside her ass, and it was all she could do not to push back, impaling herself completely on the throbbing monster. “Please more. I want you both inside of me.”

“Easy,” Kelley soothed. “Can you take us both at once?”

Carli gave a choked off cry as she tried to impale herself on her mate’s hard cocks. “Yes,” she cried. “Give it to me.”

Kelley gripped Carli’s hips pulling her down onto her throbbing and full knot, gauging her tightness, as Hope slowly began to press her cock in all the way. 

“How do you feel babe?” Kelley asked hoarsely once Carli was fully seated on her cock. She hadn’t been sure Carli would be able to take her full knot in her pussy plus Hope’s cock in her ass. The omega was so tight they barely fit inside of her as it was.

“Full,” the omega whimpered. “So full.”

“Can you take more?” Hope asked softly, pressing an open mouthed kiss to her mating mark as she held herself still behind her mate.

“Yes,” Carli gasped. “I want you.”

“Easy little one,” Hope soothed as she slowly slid the last few inches of her cock inside Carli’s tightest hole. Kelley moaned feeling Hope’s cock moving against hers through the thin membrane and her hips jerked up hard, causing Carli to let out a strangled scream.

Full. They were so full together. Kelley had been the one to take Hope’s cock before with Hope only allowing Kelley to have such an honor once or twice. It had been pleasurable, but something never felt quite right. Not until now.

“Fuck,” Carli choked.

Hope still moved with precise control. Her hips moving slow, but not too slowly. She knew what Carli wanted. She wanted mind numbing rough sex where they all lost the last shreds of control. No, Hope never lost control completely unless she knew Kelley wasn’t going to lose control. They protected Carli above all else. 

“You like that, baby?” Hope husked, her lips giving way to teeth on the midfielder’s tanned shoulder. 

“Yes,” the omega cried, her hips rocking back, impaling herself on their cocks over and over, not just for their pleasure but hers. 

“What about you, Kel Bear?” Hope asked, chuckling at the whine she received in reply. “That’s not an answer. Come on, use your words and tell our princess how good she makes you feel.”

“Fuck,” Kelley cried out hoarsely as Carli rocked her hips again. “Just like that Car.”

The smaller alpha gripped Carli’s hips tightly, guiding the omega as she rocked back and forth. “Do you like the way we feel inside you?” Kelley whispered into Carli’s ear, thrusting her cock hard into the omega’s dripping pussy. “You’re so wet. You’re dripping all over my cock.”

The alpha sat up giving herself a better angle to drive her hard knot into her mate’s slick channel, causing the omega to whimper at the pounding she was getting. “You like that don’t you?” Kelley said hoarsely. “You love having my cock inside you like this, being impaled while Hope fucks you from behind.”

The omega’s eyes rolled back in her head as Kelley punctuated her words with rough thrusts. “Yes,” she moaned. 

Hope smirked at Kelley’s words, picking up her tempo as well. Carli let out a strangled moan. “Fuck,” she cursed. “So good. So full.”

“Fuck me harder!” the omega screamed as the two thrust into her at the same time, the pounding causing her to arch her back and buck her hips.

No one could hear over the sound of sex the door opening until it's too late. “Sorry to bother you guys, but you’ve missed breakfast and lunch. And you're not answering your phones. Jill wanted us to check on..HOLY FUCKING HELL.”

Of course this had to happen right as Hope and Kelley’s knots finally popped, filling Carli completely with its fullness as cum leaked in massive spurts from the tip. The omega tried not to moan as the new round sent a spasm through her pussy up her body, causing yet another round of white hot cum to splash against her inner walls. 

There in the door stood Pinoe, Moe, and Ashlyn. Watching in complete shock. Sure the team had seen Kelley and Hope go at it before. They were like rabbits during their mating, going at it anywhere and everywhere. They were much more protective of Carli though. Kelley still growled at others when their eyes lingered on the omega’s taut body as she exposed her tan flesh in their hotel room. 

Hope growled, not carrying so much about her ass up in the air on display as she moved to cover Carli more fully, sandwiching their mate between the two alpha’s bodies. 

“Get out,” Hope growled. 

Carli yelped as Hope’s knot pressed farther into her, her ass clenching around the large cock. 

“We- uh….wanted to make sure you guys were okay,” Pinoe stuttered, her eyes locked on Carli.

“Leave,” Kelley growled her eyes flashing, as she tried to pull out of the midfielder, only to have Carli cry out in pain.

“Get out now,” Hope snarled, her hips jerking, causing Carli to whimper as the knot inside her ass pulled. 

“We’re going,” Moe said quickly, heading for the door and dragging her teammates with her.

“Holy shit,” Ashlyn whispered, staring at the three in front of her as Moe pulled her along. “Holy fuck.”

“Get out Harris,” Hope snarled. “And stop looking at our omega.”

Kelley gently brought her hand up to stroke Carli’s cheek. “You okay babe?” she whispered.

 

Carli glared at Kelley before turning her head to look over her shoulder. “Who the fuck forgot to use the deadbolt on the door?”

“Car…” Hope started. “You don’t need to be grumpy.”

“Says the one who has already cum,” the omega complained, as she felt more cum flooding into her. It was pleasurable the way it made her feel full and warm, as each spurt made her inner walls flutter. It still wasn’t enough to send her over the edge.

Kelley brought her hand up to the rub her already reddening neck. “Ummm...didn’t that kind of kill the mood?”

Carli’s only response was a glare. Yep, they were dealing with an unhappy omega. Their rut was satisfied, but their omega wasn’t. It looked like they would be missing more than breakfast and lunch. Carli’s pleasure was still tantamount and never could it be said that they would leave their mate wanting. 

“Fine then,” Carli said glaring. “I’ll do it myself.”

The omega traced her hand down her body rubbing her swollen clit as she felt Hope and Kelley’s cocks spurt out more cum. “Fuck,” she cursed, as she came closer to the edge, nearing her peak but never falling over the edge. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

“It’s not working,” the omega complained, her hand stilling as she slumped backwards against Hope’s body. “I can’t come.”

“Patience little one, patience,” Kelley said smirking as she ground her hips into the midfielder causing Carli to whimper. “We’ll make you come, don’t worry.”

Hope nipped harshly at the skin of her mating mark, causing Carli to moan and jerk. “Make me cum,” she whimpered. “Please.”

It was hard for them to move, their knots holding firm in Carli’s tight walls. They could only shift a centimeter one way or the other, not enough to give any sort of friction or pleasure. They would have to settle for the pleasure they gave the omega before they were mated, before they agreed to enter into a sexual relationship. 

Hope’s eyes sparkled mischievously as she looked over Carli’s shoulder at Kelley. There was a twin gleam in the defender’s eyes. Their omega wanted to cum, well they could make her cum. Hope moved off of Carli’s back carefully.

“Touch your clit lightly, just barely grazing it, okay?” Hope asked, though sounding more like a soft command. “We will take care of the rest.”

Carli nodded reaching her hand down to lightly brush her fingers over her clit. She whimpered as Hope’s raked her nails down her back, digging them into her ass. “Please,” the omega whimpered. “More, I need more.”

Kelley smirked, her hands coming up to cup Carli’s small breasts, her fingers tweaking hard nipples. “Beg,” the smaller alpha whispered. “I want to hear you beg for it. Beg us to let you cum.”

“Please,” Carli cried, her fingers working lightly over her clit as her hips tried to buck. “Let me cum.”

“Aw, she sounds so sincere. Can't we help her out, Hopey?”

Hopes melodious laughter rang out. Her nails, though short, left red angry curves as they made small shapes and words on the tanned flesh. She couldn't help using her index finger to spell love in sharp misshapen cursive. Yes, she was loved. That wasn't the question. The question was whether they were going to let her cum!

“Yes, I do believe she has been good enough.” 

Hope’s bent down, one hand holding up her long powerful torso, while her other easily covered Carli’s smaller hand. She guided the girls movements keeping her on edge as Kelley’s mouth sucked the midfielder’s earlobe between her teeth. Canines gripped greedily at the small bit of flesh, tugging the sensitive skin. Her tongue soothed the area her teeth had so happily clamped onto. 

Carli moaned. She had no idea how sensitive her ears were before Kelley. The defender had a penchant for finding her weak spots. 

“Please,” she whimpered. “Make me cum. Make me yours.”

Hope guided Carli’s fingers placing only the lightest amount of pressure on her clit, causing the omega to whine and her hips to jerk. “Let me cum,” she whined. “Please.”

Kelley captured the omega’s lips in a searing kiss, tugging on her bottom lip with her teeth. “We’ll decide when that happens,” she teased, her fingers coming up to play with the midfielder’s nipples. 

She tweaked the taut buds between her fingertips, rolling them and pinching them eliciting gasps from her mate. 

“Are you close?” Hope growled removing her hand from her throbbing clit. 

“Yes,” Carli sobbed desperately. “Please!”

“Touch yourself,” Kelley ordered. 

“Yes,” the midfielder gasped, desperately rubbing circles around her clit. “Yes!”

“Cum for us,” Hope whispered, kissing the midfielder’s jaw line. “Show us what you look like when you fall apart.”

That was all it took. Carli fell apart, screaming her release into the room, the sound bouncing off the thankfully soundproof walls. Her pussy walls fluttered rapidly around Kelley’s cock, squeezing her in impossibly further into her slick wetness. 

Kelley and Hope bit back moans as their knots were wrapped in tight muscles. The kegel exercises the midfielder had done more than paid off now, pulling the last of the cum from their sensitive cocks. 

Carli collapsed against them, no longer able to hold herself up. “You good babe?” Hope asked moving a strand of hair out of the omega’s face. The omega whimpered and nodded, sighing as she curled into Kelley’s chest, the alphas easing themselves down so all three of them were curled up on the bed. 

“You sure?” Kelley asked softly. “I know that was a lot.”

“I’m good,” Carli said leaning in to kiss her alphas. “Just tired.”

“Sleep babe,” Kelley commanded softly. “Our rut may be good for the moment, but we definitely aren’t done with you.”

Hope placed a soft kiss to Carli’s shoulder. “Love you little one,” she whispered.

“Love you both,” the omega replied tiredly, tucking her head against Kelley’s neck and drifting off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us know what you think about it! Love it, hate it? Please let us know!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after wouldn't be complete without some ribbing from the team at breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last installment of this one! Hope you enjoy!

Carli moaned as she rolled over the next morning, pressing her face against Hope’s chest to stifle her groaning. 

“You okay Car?” Hope asked, cracking her eyes open to look at the omega.

“I’m so sore,” she muttered burying her head further into the alpha’s chest. “I feel like I’ve been hit by a freight train.”

“Or fucked by one,” Kelley interjected smirking, causing the midfielder to glare at her. 

“Shut up,” Carli muttered. 

“We can make that happen if you’d like,” the smaller alpha teased, trailing her fingertips down Carli’s spine. “There’s some toys, well a machine, we can hook you up to and you can be fucked all day long.”

Carli whimpered as Kelley’s fingers found her damp folds. “I don’t know if I could take it,” she gasped, moving her hips backwards to accommodate the alpha’s searching fingers.

“You never know until you try,” Hope said lightly, bringing her hands up to cup the omega’s small breasts. 

Those two and their penchant for buying ‘fun’ toys were going to kill her one day. They only had a drawer full when she first met them, but apparently courting her had brought out their creative side buying a toy for her, every time they bought one for themselves. Pretty soon they were going to have a toy room if she didn't cut them off. 

“I already told you. No more big purchases, even if it comes from your private savings, for me unless you talk to me first. The Mercedes was too much you guys and so were the massage chairs that we just had to have in all our apartments. Seriously, I'm not even in Houston that much!”

Kelley started to pout of course at this. “But we just want you comfortable!”

Carli hated her alphas’ pouty faces. It melted her defenses every time. “We'll talk about it okay?”

Kelley immediately cheered up, swirling as she pecked each of her mates on the lips. “Hope and I will order it after breakfast. Come on! I'm starving!”

“Wait! Kelley! Hope!” She called after her alphas who were already getting dressed and walking out the door. “I never said yes to a damn fucking machine!”

\---

The three finally made their way down to breakfast, Carli having made the two wait for her while she took a quick shower and pulled on clothes. 

“I smell like you,” the midfielder complained, tying her hair up into a messy bun as she followed the alphas into the elevator.

“We know,” Kelley said smirking, yelping as Carli lightly smacked her. “What?”

“You left marks too,” Carli said glaring. 

“That was definitely intentional babe,” Hope said pulling the omega into a kiss. “You’re ours, and we want to let the world know.”

“Still,” Carli whined. “You didn’t have to leave so many.”

“Oh yes we did,” Kelley husked, her arms circling Carli’s waist. “Because now every time someone eyes you, they’ll see that you belong with us.”

Carli glared hard at the defender, her eyes turning into slits. “This is about those idiots that walked in on us, isn't it?”

Kelley glared back, refusing to back down. 

Hope sighed. “You can't expect an alpha in rut not to want to mark you when another alpha walks in on us. Ash, fucking saw you naked,” her hands clenched into fists. “One whiff of your arousal and she had a hard on.”

“She did not.” The midfielder rolled her eyes. Her mates had a habit of exaggerating when they were jealous. 

“Oh yes she did,” Hope said huskily. “You have no clue just how good you smell do you?”

Carli tilted her head to the side. “How good I smell?” she asked curiously.

“Your pheromones, your arousal,” Kelley whispered in the midfielder’s ear. “One whiff and anyone in your vicinity is sporting a hard-on. Not to mention the glimpse she got of you riding us, head thrown back, in the midst of your pleasure….”

“That’s enough to make any alpha want to bend you over and make you theirs,” Hope finished, tugging Carli closer to her. 

Kelley moved her mouth to Carli’s mating mark, kissing down from her ear to the skin on her neck. “So we had to let her know that you were ours,” she said sucking lightly on the bruised skin.

The omega hummed, enjoying the sensation before wrapping her arms around Kelley, effectively stopping the assault on her neck. She looked over to Hope, who had the beginning of hardon. An evil thought crossed her mind. She was too hungry; there was no way she was going back to the room to satisfy Hope’s unusually high desire for sex. 

“Perhaps it wasn't me that turned her on.”

Kelley started to giggle in Carli’s neck where her chin was resting, but the omega quickly shushed her with a sharp elbow to the side and a whispered ‘shhhh’. 

“Carli…”

“No, no hear me out. What about all those times when Ash first got her call up. Remember all those embarrassing stiffies she got during keeper practice.”

“That's because Ali was on her back line,” Hope countered. 

Kelley couldn't help but joining in. “I seem to remember her honor pointing in your direction. She would don't be the first rookie, Hope darling, alpha or omega, to crush on you.”

Hope shrugged. “I’m hot and I know it,” the keeper said. “But I’m not interested in her, as much as she may want me. Someone else is turning me on right now.”

Kelley laughed as she pulled the keeper out of the elevator as the doors finally opened. “Careful there Car, or she just may bend you over the table at breakfast,” the defender teased as she looked at Carli’s flushed face.

“Nope,” the omega muttered, following behind her alphas. “Not happening.”

“Why not?” Kelley teased. “I thought you wanted to try out your exhibitionist side?”

The defender pinned her mate against the wall right outside the breakfast room, kissing her roughly as she trapped her hands above her head. 

“Not with our teammates,” Carli gasped. “They’ve already walked in on us, don’t you think they’ve seen enough?”

Hope chuckled before tugging Kelley away, pressing a kiss to Carli’s swollen lips. “We’ll finish this later.”

Carli followed her mates, slightly dazed. Her mind immediately cleared as the loud noise that trumpeted through her ears. Her teammates and, for some reason, Jill and Dawn were clapping. Sam and Steph were standing on their chairs, wolf whistles leaving their mouths, only adding to the loud cacophony of noise. 

“What's going on?” Carli asked, her voice almost completely drowned out. 

Of course Steph heard her. That girl had ears like a damn bat. “Giving you a standing ovation, captain!”

“Why?” Carli asked confusedly.

“For being able to keep up with them of course!” Steph shouted. “And still being able to walk, well limp anyway!”

Carli blushed as Kelley started snickering. “You could’ve said something,” she said glaring.

“Sorry babe,” Kelley said smirking. “But I love it when you can’t walk straight. It makes your ass stick out more, and reminds everyone else that you’ve been claimed.”

Carli rolled her eyes before going to grab a plate. Hope and Kelley watched her waddle away, her ass swaying from side to side with how pronounced her limp was.

“I’m impressed you can walk,” Alex teased sliding up to the midfielder. “We figured they’d be carrying you.”

Carli was about to say something, no doubt something about Alex minding her own business when Sam came up behind her, wearing her ‘Carli’s #1 Fan’ shirt. Steph was close behind, her matching shirt worn proudly. 

“Who says it's not them that have to keep up with, Carli?” The blonde asked, albeit a little too loudly as suddenly Moe was laughing herself off her chair. 

“You have no idea, Sammy. I live next door to that one during league play. Let's just say Carli is the first to pass out based on her snoring and lack of squeaks. Those two are still going at it hard and heavy with each other for a couple more hours.”

“Moe!”

Moe laughed as the midfielder spun around sputtering. “Sorry Car, but you know it’s true,” the younger midfielder said shrugging nonchalantly. 

“What’s true?” Kelley asked coming up behind Carli and pressing a kiss to her neck.

“Oh just that Carli’s the first one to pass out,” Moe said smiling wickedly. “Sam and Steph don’t believe me.”

Kelley laughed. “We definitely make her pass out alright,” the alpha said smirking. 

“I have stamina though,” Carli said pouting. “I can keep up with you guys!”

“Keep telling yourself that babe,” Kelley said planting a kiss on her pouting lips. “Remember that trip we took?”

“Which trip?” Carli asked.

“The trip,” Kelley said a knowing smirk on her face. “You were begging for us to stop after we had barely gotten started.”

Carli squirmed as Moe and Alex giggled. “I didn’t know you were going to do that!” she exclaimed crossing her arms and pouting. “Otherwise I totally would’ve kept up!”

“Mhmmm,” Kelley said nodding. “We can give you a stamina test when we get back, just to see if you want.”

“See that's what we need,” Sam interjected before Carli could tell off her mate. “We need an omega to ‘stamina’ test with Steph. Imagine how much better we'd be on the field.”

Carli glared. “I'll have you know it isn't because of our bedroom activities that my mates game has improved. It's because I make them work out with me and James.”

“Keep telling yourself that babe,” Kelley chuckled, as she guided Carli over to sit with Hope, Ash, and Ali. 

Ash looked down at her plate, blushing. She wasn't able to look Carli in the eyes. Only a swift kick from Hope made her finally opening her mouth when the midfielder questioned what was going on. 

“Listen, I just wanted to apologize. And say I really didn't see anything.”

Ali patted her mates arm. “We know how it can be, being walked in on constantly but a bunch of dumb knotheads. Just...stop and just put a sock or a jersey or something on the door next time so we know.”

“So we good?” Ash asked looking at Hope. 

“You’re sure you didn’t see anything?” the older keeper growled wrapping her arm protectively around Carli.

“Not really,” Ash said shrugging. “You covered her up pretty fast. I get it, I do the same with Ali. And the marks stake your claim pretty well.”

“They do don’t they?” Kelley said brushing her finger over Carli’s mating mark, causing the midfielder to lean into the touch and purr happily. 

“Maybe we should always mark you like this,” Hope said eyeing Carli up and down. “We could put some other places too.”

Carli blushed as all eyes at the table turned to her. “Not until I’ve finished eating,” she said shaking her head. “I swear, if you want me to be able to take that toy and deal with a stamina test, then you have to let me eat sometimes.”

“I thought we let you eat plenty,” Kelley said smirking. 

“Oh bloody hell, just take your food to your room,” Jill growled, already sick of both their rut smell and the typical lewd innuendo that came either the two alphas. 

Hope winked at Kelley who grabbed their food as the keeper picked up Carli. “We’ll be seeing you later,” the alpha said walking out the door.

“Remember she has to be able to practice some time this week!” Jill yelled at the trio, earning smirks from the alphas.

“We’ll have her back some time,” Kelley called back smiling. “No promises on her being able to move though!”

Jill groaned and hung her head in her hands. “At least there’s some kind of sound proofing this time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let us know what you think! If you want more of these, let us know that too! ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Let us know how you feel! Love it? Hate it? Let us know!


End file.
